A new life
by ShiningStar KiraKira
Summary: Featuring Murderess! Sunshine no longer . Akane is back, only different. Will Misa be able to find her? Even after her 'change? Music!fic


**Forget it/breaking Benjamin **

* * *

_It's a crime, you let it happen to me_

_Never mind, I'll let it happen to you _

_Out of mind, forget it,_

_ there's nothing to lose_

_But my mind and all the things I wanted_

* * *

"AKANE!" screaming into the darkness, the blonde awakens. Scarlet stains her vision and memories, crying about the one she lost. Her hair, a vibrant red that frames a pair of amber eyes. Those very eyes that saw right through and pierces the soul. Miss. Her name, the name she gave away the day she died. That name the blonde inherited pre-death.

Panting and sweating, Misa clutches herb lankets and tried to go back to sleep. While failing, presses her face into the soft pillows. If she can't sleep, she could die. This would'VE been successful, but an irritated Light walked in. He couldn't watch her suffocate herself on camera with L watching him. He also couldn't do it himself, as the dark haired man trailed after him.

Light held onto the crying, blonde mess. He tried to provide some comfort, but couldn't succeed in his conquest. He almost gave up and left her to death, but a weight on his sleeve spoke otherwise. She asked him to stay, as she couldn't stay by herself. She even ignored the fact that L hovered behind and watched. All Misa wanted was someone to stand by her side and provide the comfort she needed dearly. L's presence actually helped a bit in this.

"Misa, are you alright?" L asked, watching Light narrow his eyes. The brunette must've thought he was trying to win her over. "Are you... Feeling better?" he asked again, unsure of if he should continue asking. That is, until she began to nod. That's all he wanted, reassurance, knowledge of her emotions. He wanted her to know he wasn't pretending to care. Although, Light still thought he did. That was fine with him.

Misa looked up, eyes darkened by tears and lack of sleep. She didn't look quite the same, not so beautiful. She refused to take any jobs, hiding away in her room. She quit eating, resulting in L shoving cake down her throat. Then in two seconds, puking it out. She lost about 8 pounds in the last 2 days without food, making her go from skinny to disturbingly anorexic. Her awful appearance rivaled even L's, himself.

_"If I die, please live on without me?" _

Misa could almost suspect that this had been planned, that her friend knew this would happen. This accusation would've been perfectly believable, too. Because Akane (Misa), was a strange girl. No one could ever be completely sure of her, no matter how much they tried. It was just impossible. So instead of trying to figure her out, the blonde quit trying a long time ago.

"Misa, you need to sleep. Do you think you can stay here without us?" L whispered, igniring Light's silent glares. "Misa-chan?" Misa shook her head violently, climbing out of her bed. Only, to collapse at first contact with the floor. "Alright, let's go to the front room." he muttered, helping her walk to the room with cream colored furniture. "Do you think you can eat, Miss chan?" L askedand his hand hovered above the phone. And for the first time in a few days, Misa nodded. Weakly, but it was still a nod. "Watari, would you please bring something light for Misa to eat?" he said a few words, uh-huh-Ed a couple of times. A few seconds later, said thankyou and hung up. "How doessa strawberry and kiwi parfait with a spinach salad sound?"

"That sounds good." Misa's eyes brightened, taking note to the healthier she still had to ask... " Is the yogurt fat free?"

"No, you need a little bit of far on your bones. You look worse than I do, and that's definitely saying something. Misa giggled, taking in what he was saying. Yes, she was sickeningly thin. That much was true, and L was also being nice. He didn't bring her cake and truffles thus time, but something with true nutritional value. Which in a few seconds, arrived on a silverup latter. Well, porcelain, but still.

"Here's some peppermint tea, for your stomach. We don't want you to feel sick when you're eating, now do we?" Watari chuckled, before taking his leave.

"Mmm! This is sooo good!" and that's when Misa smiled, for the first time in weeks. (she didn't stop eating immidiantly.

* * *

Red hair fell to the floor, surrounding her on all sides. Inches and inches of hair, piling up high onto the floor. The stylist clicked her tongue, obviously annoyed that the red head woils cut off her 'gorgeous hair'. But kept silent, knowing that the hair was being donated to those who needed it. One of those being her daughter, a cancer survivor.

"Alright, done." spinning the chair around, she checked the damage. Much to the stylist's distaste, said then says 'dye it'. "What!? You butcher your lovely hair, now you dye it!?" she shrieks, anger building up.

"I didn't pay you to bitch, I payed you to cut my fucking hair. Now I want to dye it, now dye it! Unless... You want me to tell your boss about this... Tsukino Haruhi!" the brunette asked her to pick a color, any color. Akane chose to go with adarker shade of red. Wine red instead of her former cherry red. "Good... This is good." the red head smiled, payed her, and left. Her eyes, now brown with the darker hair. Apparantly, there was a new type of eye surgery, for eye color. When she went to get that, she wore a black wig with a realistic skin mask. It even fooled the doctors. When getting her hair cut and dyed, she used wash off spray-tan. That way, she could not be tracked. The next step, facial surgery. She changed her looks to go from half Japanese/ half German-to full German. Her body, she later changed it to be a little bit more curvy. And this was all done in an 8 month time frame.

**eight months later...**

She goes in for a name change, using her real name. Her birth name, Matsumoto Kimiko. In which, she changed to Lola Allison Liebe. A name very different from her original, as she intended. She also changed her style, from plain to flashy. Bright reds, mixed with black and silver. She word other colors, as well. Lola (Akane) even went as far as to change her personality. From the large aspect, like the obvious. To the smaller parts, her habits. She quit chewing her nails, only to start playing with her hair as a habit. She even trained herself to be left handed, as she was ambidextrous. She wouldn't change her interests, however. Because that'd be rediculious.

She even took up on being a psychologist, the job she always wanted and no one would suspect. She might even run into an old friend, if she was alive as he said. Mori erased their memory of him, changing into the body of a human man. (the shinigami king owed him big time, letting him remain with her in a human shape. Although, he wasn't human.) Thrn he follows her, acting as an older brother. He gave himself a similar look, with black hair. He also had the dark hair and body made permanent and real, once again a favor made by the shinigami king.

"How long do you plan on hiding? I know you want to be a new person, but isn't this a bit much?" Mori whispered in her ear, sounding as nervous as he was. She did go far, but they both knew she would've been tracked down. "You changed yourself down to every molecule. It's a wonder you didn't ask them to change your personally DNA, as well."

"That would be a bit much. I don't need to change they to be untraceable. Many people have similar interests as me. Plus, that is always changing. So, if doesn't really matter anyways." she explained, tryi g not to look as asinine as she sounded. "Really... It's not necessary."

"If you say so..."

* * *

_Evertime I get it I throw it away_

_It's a sign, I get it, I wanna stay_

_by the time I lose it I'm not afraid_

_of looking at you truly fake it_

* * *

"And... Cut! Good work, Misa. Your much better than you were before, how're you feeling? You haven't been doing any work for months." the director asked, truly concerned, unlike most people. Misa told her about her friend and her depression, telling her how she was going to get over it. "If you need to talk to someone, I know someone." he hands her a card. "Here, her name is Alice she'd be more than happy to see you."_  
_

* * *

**Yes, I have no talent. That's why people quit reading after ch.1... I'm losing confidence, here... R&R? Please?**


End file.
